Apocalymon Strikes Back
by Staredcraft
Summary: Sequal to The Return of Apocalymon! An old foe is back and attacks TK and Kari! See what happens! Please R&R!


Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! I wish I did. I would have made this season 4!  
  
WARNING: Please read my Return of Apocalymon fic FIRST before you read this!  
  
Note: Little error I'd like to fix. TJ has brown hair and Mary has blonde. Whoops on me. Also, I took out the part where the digi-destineds kids had digimon of their own. It would have contradicted with what I'm doing.  
  
{Digimon theme music stars}  
  
Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions change into digital champions to save the digital world Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions digivolve into champions DNA digivolve Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon  
  
It is a nice sunny day at Digi-tech elementary school.  
  
TK, now an adult, is walking down the halls. He goes by classes with teachers teaching. He soon comes to the 2nd grade wing. He walks up to a door and peeps in. There, teaching her students is Kari, his lovely, beautiful wife. He moves his eyes to see their kids, TJ and Mary, listening to their mother's teachings. He smiles happily.  
  
"Okay class, who would like to read the last page?" Kari smiles to her students. The kids all raise their hands. "Let's see, who haven't we picked? Ah, Christina."  
  
A young black haired girl stands up and starts reading. "And so the heroes finally vanquished the dark lord of their enemies and finally brought peace everywhere. But what has become of the heroes of light and hope? We can only prey they are living happy lives now." She read.  
  
TK seemed surprise fore that girl read the ending of one of his books that was based off of their last fight with Apocalymon. He smiled and knocked quietly.  
  
Kari looked up and smiled. "Class, we have a visitor." She winked to TJ and Mary who did the zipper on their lips.  
  
"Who is it Ms. Kamiya?" A student asked. Note: Ms. Kamiya is her teacher name only, everywhere else she's known as Mrs. Takaishi.  
  
"Class, this is a "very special" friend of mine. Takeru Takaishi." She smiled. The class rapidly look at the cover of their book and back at him. "Yes class, this is the same man who wrote the book we just read."  
  
The class ooo-ed. Then they all raised their hands. Kari gave a bow to TK.  
  
"Yes, uh . . . the girl in the back." TK pointed. The girl stood up. "Who are you dear?"  
  
"Kristen sir." She blushed. "Uh . . . are all the things in your books REALLY really true?"  
  
"They sure were!" TK said happily.  
  
"Even that bad dark lord?" She asked.  
  
TK stopped. "Well . . . unfortunately yes." He sighed.  
  
Another kid stood up. "Who are you young man?"  
  
"Rick sir." He smiled. Kristen rolled her eyes; he scoffed. "Do you actually KNOW the heroes of Light and Hope?"  
  
"Well . . . uh . . . yeah you could say that." TK said nervously.  
  
"Well, what happened to them?" Rick asked.  
  
"Oh, they eventually got married." TK smiled.  
  
"REALLY?" Rick and everyone else gasped.  
  
"Yep, in fact I have a picture of them when they fought that monster." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of him and Kari smiling when they were 12. He handed it to Rick; everyone crowded around except TJ and Mary who only snickered.  
  
The guys seemed to go ga ga over Kari while the girls flipped over TK. Then one of them noticed something. She looked at the picture and at TK and Kari. Back and forth she looked until it hit her. "Hey! They're YOU!" Everyone gasped and looked at the two, who were smiling.  
  
"What took you so long to figure that out?" Kari smiled as she showed off her wedding ring.  
  
"But . . . but your name is MS. Kamiya!" One of the girls gasped.  
  
"Only to you guys. I never thought Mrs. Takaishi was a good teacher's name. Some teachers do that you know." Kari laughed.  
  
"WAIT! Can you tell us about your digimon friends?" One kid stood up and asked impulsively.  
  
"I'll do better than that." TK smiled as he took out his digivice.  
  
"Ah no, you didn't?" Kari sighed disappointedly.  
  
"Digi-Port open!" He called. Soon, out came Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
"TK!" Patamon flew up into his arms.  
  
"KARI!" Gatomon jumped into her arms.  
  
The kids were jaw dropped. TJ and Mary just laughed.  
  
Later  
  
TK, Kari, their kids, and their digimon were walking down the bridge. "You guys excited to see Uncle Matt and Uncle Tai?" Kari smiled.  
  
"YEAH!" TJ Cried.  
  
"You bet!" Mary cried.  
  
"Thanks for bring us along." Patamon smiled.  
  
"Hey don't sweat it, Tai and Matt said they'd bring Agumon and Gabumon along too." TK smiled.  
  
Kari stopped walking and leaned over the bridge. "Brings back memories this lake doesn't it?" She sighed.  
  
TK joined her. "Yep. You know what it really reminds me of?" He smiled.  
  
"What?" Kari asked as she faced him.  
  
"This." TK smiled as he kissed her.  
  
"Yuck!" TJ and Mary cried. TJ leaned over the railing and noticed something.  
  
"Mom? What's with the water?" He pointed.  
  
TK and Kari broke their kiss and looked at the water. It was bubbling. "I have no idea sweetie."  
  
Suddenly a huge jet of water shot into the air. The Takaishi family looked into the air. Then, out of the water, came a familiar creature. He had huge wings, horns, was black with a grey mouth, and had crescent-shaped blades imbedded in his fists.  
  
"APOCALYMON!" TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon gasped in horror.  
  
"Yes! I, Apocalymon, have returned!" He laughed evilishly.  
  
"Who's this guy?" TJ asked.  
  
"Yeah! Who or WHAT is that guy?" Mary asked.  
  
"Uh, sweeties . . . remember the evil dark lord we've been reading?" Kari asked nervously to her kids.  
  
"Yeah why? . . . . Oh!" They soon realized that the dark lord was right in front of them.  
  
"How can you still be alive!" TK demanded.  
  
"That, my friend, is all thanks to Diaboramon!" The evil digimon cackled.  
  
"Diaboramon!" TK and Kari gasped. There are scenes from the 4th Digimon movie flashing.  
  
"By all accounts I should have died, seeing as how all Digimon destroyed in this world does. Fortunately, during our battle, my Nightmon and Hatemon found something interesting under the water. A lone Kuramon that you failed to destroy. I decided to plan for a possible defeat and merged with the Kuramon. Although my body was destroyed, my mind still remained with the Kuramon, now in a digi-egg. It took me these past 20 years to full control and, upon completing that, re-gain most of my powers!" The dark digimon cackled.  
  
"We beat you once we'll do it again." Kari called.  
  
"Just you try! I am now the fusion of myself and Diaboramon! How can you stop such a combination?" Apocalymon laughed.  
  
"Time to shut him up once and for all. Patamon!" TK took out his digi- vice.  
  
"Right!" Patamon nodded.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Patamon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into champion  
  
Angemon!"  
  
Angemon stood tall as TJ and Mary looked at their father's digimon in shock and, literally, jaw dropped.  
  
"WHA . . . Wha!" The two stuttered.  
  
Angemon flew towards Apocalymon, twirling his lance, and went in for the attack. Apocalymon blocked and the two went into a sword duel.  
  
"Looks like Angemon needs help Kari." Gatomon mentioned.  
  
"Got ya Gatomon! DIGIVOLVE!" Kari called as she took out her digi-vice.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into ultimate  
  
Angewomon!"  
  
Once again TJ and Mary were jaw dropped even more upon seeing their mother's digimon's new form.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon called as she fired an arrow into Apocalymon's face, allowing Angemon to strike their foe into the down. Apocalymon rammed and scraped hard on the pavement.  
  
People got closer to him. Suddenly one person's eyes bugged out. "AHHH! IT'S APOCALYMON!" She screamed. People ran like mad in panic.  
  
Apocalymon stood up and noticed this. "It humors me to see these humans run." Enjoying this for a moment, he jokingly roared and scared even more people.  
  
Soon police officers arrived and pointed guns to him. "FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Apocalymon looked at them and, with a wave of his hand, sent a huge wave that knocked everyone to the ground. Soon Angemon flew down and knocked him to the air. The two fought it out valiantly.  
  
"Time to end this!" Angemon yelled as he moved his staff out of the way and smashed it at Apocalymon's head.  
  
The dark lord held his head in pain. Soon he showed a look on his face of confusion as he looked around at his surroundings. Then he looked at himself in horror. Soon he started to laugh like mad. "IT WORKED! IT ACTUALLY WORKED!"  
  
TK and Kari looked at each other strangely and confused. "What is he talking about?" TK asked. Kari just shrugged.  
  
"What in the world are you babbling about now Apocalymon?" Angewomon demanded.  
  
"Apocalymon? Why would you call me tha . . . Ah yes! That IS my name isn't it?" Apocalymon (???) cackled. TK, Kari, Angemon, and Angewomon looked confused.  
  
Apocalymon put his hand out and made a 'come here' motion. Angemon dashed towards him and the two dueled. Apocalymon started to fight differently, as if he knew how to handle his blades. He collided with Angemon's staff and, very quickly, twisted his hand to hold the blade in place and he used his other blade to jab straight into Angemon. Angemon went reeling to the ground and landed right near TK and Kari. He reverted back to Patamon. Angewomon just stared at her fallen comrade. Suddenly Apocalymon appeared behind her.  
  
"ANGEWOMON! BEHIND YOU!" Kari called.  
  
Too late, before Angewomon could react, Apocalymon jabbed both blades into her back and sent her right next to Patamon. She too reverted back to Gatomon.  
  
TK and Kari stood behind TJ and Mary and stared in fear at their enemy. Apocalymon just laughed.  
  
"You know, when we first met you two were little nuisances! Now you are big nuisances! Time to end this once and for all!" He cackled. He waved his hands above his head. "MOCK NA TAL NA TIN NA SHU MA TINA SOMNA TALL NA SE!" He chanted. Suddenly a pair of light beams shot out towards TK, Kari, and their kids. The two digi-destineds pushed their kids out of the way and were hit by the blasts. When the light clears, only their clothing remained.  
  
"MOM! DAD!" The two cried in horror.  
  
Apocalymon laughed manically. Suddenly a huge blast shot at him. "ARGH! Who dares?" He roared.  
  
In the distances a familiar cape blows in the breeze. It's Omnimon!  
  
"DIE FOOL!" Apocalymon roared as he charged towards his opponent. Omnimon charged and slashed through Apocalymon. Apocalymon let out a yell and disappeared (not in the usual way however). Omnimon landed next to Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
Tai and Matt ran towards their niece and nephew.  
  
"Uncle Tai! Uncle Matt!" The two kids cried as they ran into their uncles arms.  
  
"TJ, Mary." Tai sighed.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Matt asked.  
  
The two pointed to the pile of clothing. Tai and Matt gasped. "That bad man did it."  
  
"I don't believe it." Tai gasped.  
  
"Wait, something's moving?" Matt noticed.  
  
Sure enough, there were two "lumps" in the pile of clothing that were moving. Soon out crawled out to 8 year old kids.  
  
"Tai? Matt? I think we have a problem." The two said. They were TK and Kari as they were in Season one.  
  
"TK! KARI!" Tai and Matt bugged out.  
  
"MOM! DAD!" TJ and Mary bugged out.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
A bunch of cloaked figures, ninjas, and punk guys were standing around in what appeared to be a warehouse. Soon a tall, black haired man approached. He looked to be in his mid 20's.  
  
"BROTHERS! FELLOW FOLLOWERS OF APOCOLOCK! The time to act is at hand! The prophecy is coming to pass! The dark lord has returned a 4th time and has thus been defeated a 4th time! Now it is our turn to prepare for his final and complete return! Prepare to hunt down the digi-destineds and anyone who dares to stop us!" He yelled. The crowed chanted and cheered.  
  
Who are these followers of Apocolock? What has happened to TK and Kari? Will they ever get back to normal? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters. 


End file.
